


The Odd Couple

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel <em>still</em> can't believe it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Couple

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. Sam is Sam and that's fine because she's Sam, but Baal is… _Baal._

Something about it is just so wrong, that Daniel has bruises from where he's pinched himself too hard.

Sam seems to be happy, and that's what's important. Isn't it? Daniel counts himself lucky that Earth's most unlikely couple aren't exhibitionists but they certainly love to argue, like they're doing now; the sharp sound of a slap follows on the heels of an especially offensive statement. Silence…then Baal's sly, "do it again" cues Sam's laughter.

So, _so_ wrong.

  



End file.
